The Unresolved Issues Among Them
by PikachuShadow94
Summary: Jellal comes to fairy tail and is dating Erza. Emotions run high an 11 year old pact between Natsu and Gray? NaLu Gruvia Jerza GaLe FreMira Elfgreen BixLi RoWen LaxCa and a little NaEr GrErza i own NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**The unresolved issues among them**

In Magnolia Town we see everyone from the Tenrou minus Erza, waiting for master Mavrok to appear with an announcement. "Man when is Master going to get here it's been almost an hour" Natsu whined "shut up you flaming straw berry" Gray barks at him "he'll get here when he gets here!"

"Hey Salamander *sniff sniff* you smell that" Gajeel says to the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Yeah now that you mention it I do" Says an excited Natsu. "What's his name again" asks the Iron Dragon Slayer

The door opens and everyone sees three figures only two of which are familiar Erza, Master, and the third is Jellal everyone shocked gasps and each of them have a thousand questions for what's going on Mavrok clears his throat and in a bellowing voice explains "for those of you who weren't aware for the last several months I have been doing everything humanly possible to have this man Jellal Fernandes, cleared of all charges of his past and yesterday I was finally successful in my efforts and starting today he is a member of Fairy Tail."

Erza grabbing Jellals arm arm I have announcement to make me and Jellal are dating three reactions happen between the eighteen in the room to this news the nine girls and happy are squealing and swarming Erza with typical questions and statements, six of the men are congratulating there new comrade and two her two closest friends and people who would do anything for her Natsu and Gray, are shocked and almost sad.

(Skip ahead a couple weeks Natsu and Gray have been fighting more than usual everyone has been getting along with Jellal except for the fire and ice mages who have been avoiding him.)

"Natsu and Gray stop it! You are getting to out of hand" Lucy and Levy are shouting at the two as a full on slug fest is going on "damn Popsicle Pervert!" Natsu shouts as he gives Gray a left hook to the chin "Flaming Freak!" Gray says as he delivers a forceful elbow to Natsu's gut "Natus-nii stop this someone's going to get hurt so let's just go on a job so you can cool down" Romeo begs his older brother figure.

"Not now I got to kick some cracks into this over glorified ice cube maker" Natsu says as he kicks Gray in the chest

"Please you two that's enough please stop!" Mirajane pleads with the two brawling boys Gray takes a table and throws it at Natsu, the fire dragon slayer jumps to avoid it and the table almost hits Romeo had it not been for Elfman taking the hit for the child "you two need to stop this it is pointless you two have been unbearable" an injured and pissed Elfman points out.

Laxus cutting in shouts "you to need to shake hand and make up and Natsu needs to apologize for provoking Gray" Elfman shocked and dismayed shouts "how is this Natsu's fault? Gray was the one who started this!"

Laxus looking confused because he and Elfman usually saw eye to eye but this time something was different about his friend "of course it was Natsu he is an argumentative little snot that's always starti- *punch*" Elfman shoots his fist right into Laxus's face shocking the man "you calling me stupid you over grown static cling?" Elfman challenges him. Laxus Delivers a powerful blow right to his chest Freed and Bixlow jump in to back their friend up.

"Come on I'll take all three of you on!" The takeover mage rages His sisters, Cana and Evergreen Step in the middle of the four "stop it you guys usually get along what's with you" Ever shouts at the men she holds dear.

Romeo is still shocked at what took place that the guild he loved and wanted to join since he could remember the people he loved were fighting he is now crying at what is going on Wendy puts her arms around the boys shoulders and comforts him "there, there it's alright" she says the boy as she rocks him "leave me alone I'm not a baby that needs to be rocked" Romeo says tearfully as he runs from the girl.

Juvia starts to get excited "Gray-sama kick his butt for our love" the bluenette cheers. Lucy walks up to Juvia and slaps her in anger "do you not see that this is serious and no time to talk about your nonexistent romance they are trying to hurt each other not just sparring but trying to cause harm to the other" Juvia looks at the Blonde "Lucy's just jealous that Gray-sama is in love with Juvia and not her." She says as she arrogantly taunts her blonde 'love rival' by wagging her finger in her direction.

"Ah Gajeel stop" Levy cries as she attempts to hold the Iron Dragon Slayer back from the original fight Master, Erza and Jellal walk in seeing that the entire guild is a disaster Erza goes to stop it Jellal puts his hand I front of her "I'll do it" the blue haired boy says to his love. "Natsu, Gray Come on hasn't this gotten out of hand" he says calmingly as he walks to his guild mates "STAY OUT OF THIS IT'S YOUR FAULT! The two say as they punch their new comrade in the face together.

"I can't stand to see my children like this, Punishment Magic Wall of Bonds" Master shouts at the top of his lungs as X's appear on all of their arms and the guild becomes a void of white and everyone is in expect the Master.


	2. Burning Ice Pact Crying Strauss

The Unresolved Issues among Them

The guild members, after the dust settles from their massive brawl calm down realizing that they are in a magic space that the master has put them in "Hey master what the hell is up?" Natsu shouted demanding an answer, "This is a spell that is meant to solve the issue people have and you clearly do have some so until you sort out all the damn problems that are clearly there none of you are getting out" Makarov's voice boomed from nowhere

"But Master How will we know when we have solved them all" asked Mirajane "Look at your arms they have X's on them" they see between the eighteen mages there are forty-eight X's. "They disappear after an issue has been resolved so get to it, BRATS!" He bellowed the echo fading.

Every one looking around awkwardly wondering who would speak first "So... how do we so...solve this, whose g...go...going first" Wendy stammered.

Erza was the next to speak "Well I think that the two morons who started this whole mess should start, or I might have to force them," She snarled as the requip mage glared at the now cowering fire and ice mages, "Speak now!"

The two mages look at each other and after several moments of silence Gray spoke "Natsu I think it's time we told everyone about our pack."

"What pack?" Lucy asked confused at the notion that the two mages could agree on anything for more than half a second.

Natsu nodded "Alright bring it here," the two take the others right forearm by the hand, icy blue and burning orange glows emitted from the two and a diamond made of ice with a fire in the center was revealed.

"What is that thing Natsu-nii" Romeo asked, intrigued.

"This is known as agreement magic or pact magic it is when two or more people use their magic to form a pact if the pact is broken by one then that person loses their magic for good. Natsu and I made one twelve years ago."

"What was the agreement about?" Cana wondered.

"We both agree to keep our feelings for Erza in check for the sake of the guild," they said simultaneously.

Everyone gasps in shock, Juvia literally boils with rage, Wendy nearly implodes with shock and Erza's hair color and skin color swap. "What? I don't see why you're all so shocked that was the original reason for us fighting," Gray said, he continued "If those who were around at the time remember that when Natsu, Erza and I all first met we there was constant, unending fighting between me and Natsu was caused by not wanting the other to end up with her," the ice mage stated this, a pause falls over the guild all thinking that the behavior they've seen so many times they could have a full meal with dessert while it happened and no one would bat an eye.

"Buy the first year of fighting it became more than just about competing to impress Erza it became our only means of talking if something was bugging one of us the other would fight them to help out sort it out, like when we thought Lissanna was dead and I was a wreck after losing her someone who was like mother to my son Happy, we fought from ten at night to noon the next day it was what I needed more than just words being said I needed to take out my anger and sadness and he help me do that cuz I couldn't yell at happy Grey is the only friend I have that is on my level in that sense that we understand each other without words." (two of the Xs disappear one on Natsu's and the other on Gray's) After the fire mage stated this he was then knocked off his feet by the younger Strauss sister hugged him tightly.

"Oh Natsu I knew it, I knew we meant to be together, I knew you loved me, I've always loved you," the takeover said as she repeatedly kissed her lifelong friend on the cheek Natsu receiving and looking more pained and not just from the wind being knocked out of him but as if he had missed something. After a few more minutes Lisanna's assault continued as the rest of the guild looking around waiting for it to stop Lucy trying to hold back tears as she fears for her chance at true love.

Natsu removes the love struck Strauss from him stands her up and with a look of regret for the impact what he is about to say will have on his childhood friend takes a deep breath "Lisanna I really do love you..." Natsu says with a sullen look on his face. She beams with a smile he then continues "it's just I'm not _in_ love with you" her smile drops like Natsu on transportation, .

"Then who is it? *sob sniff* just tell me" she begs just wanting closure on the girl she lost the love of her life to.

"It's Lucy she is the one I love from the moment I met her I just didn't know it yet." He said regretting hurting her but glad it was out there now. This moment was then followed by the loud cracking sound of Bixlow's fist connecting with his face Bixlow giving him a look of hurt and anger.

**Hey guys its Pikachu sorry this one took so long I've been busy with work and stuff I've been planning stuff for this for a few days now so whenever the chance arises I will be putting finger to key I think you'll like what I'm planning later**

**-Pikachu**


	3. Friendzone Left, Amans Trident of issues

**Recap****: Natsu and Gray used to love Erza **

**Lisanna jumped the gun on Natsu's confession of love**

**Natsu loves Lucy (yay Team NaLu!)**

**Lisanna cries **

**Bixlow is Angry let's see why**

**Ps the number of X's on each person is now**

**Natsu-5 (formerly 6), Gray-3 (Formerly 4), Jellal-3, Freed-2, Laxus-3, Romeo-2, Gageel-2, Elfman-3, Bixlow-2**

**Lucy-4, Juvia-2, Erza-3, Mirajane-1, Cana-3, Wendy-1, Levy-2, Evergreen-3, Lisanna-3**

*Smack* *Crack* *Whap*

The sounds of Bixlow whaling on the Dragon Slayer everyone watching, horrified "Bixlow stop this knock it off!" Laxus shouts as him, Elfman, and Jellal pull the man of a now bruised and sore Natsu.

"DAMN you, you bastard you made her cry I'll send you to hell!" The mage said kicking in rage.

"Men don't do sneak attacks" Elfman says trying to calm his friend.

Spitting out blood then wiping it from his face glaring at the man who had just assaulted him for a moment then striking him with a powerful uppercut to the chin "What the hell was that for?!"

"Do you have any idea how long I have been listening to her say how much she loves you? Since about two weeks since she came back that's how long I've been hearing the girl I want more than anything to be happy no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much I wanted to say that she means so much to me I'd learn every magic under the sun, below the ground and even the kind that would send even the purist saint straight to hell. just to have her the love of my life look at me the way she looks at some idiot like you Natsu, who always gets to be the hero and I can't help the fact, even though he is a nakama of mine, I want nothing more than just want to slug him till she looks at me like that. So before you even think about saying something that hurts her shut up, Lisanna loves you, you bastard!"

Everyone is dumbstruck by the impassioned speech a deafening silence falls over everyone after what for Bixlow, felt like three life times. Lisanna tears still falling down her face this time not for the crushing loss of the one she loved not being able to return the feelings she'd been holding for years but the feeling of regret for not having realized that she could have given those feelings to the one who could return them not just that but the one who had heard her talk about her feelings she had for another man. "Bixlow, I... I had no idea that you felt that way about me, I'm sorry for everything I instead on telling you about how I felt about Natsu, I'm sorry I really should have seen that it was you," Elfman, Laxus and Jellal release Bixlow

"I love you Bixlow" The two share a passionate kiss for several moments as an X disappears from Natsu's, Lisanna's and Bixlow's arms.

Natsu and the rest of the guild smile for their friends, they start to feel awkward about the length of the kiss, a bit more when they start getting handsy, and mentally violated at the site of Bixlow's foot long tongue wriggling down Lisanna's throat, causing everyone to wish they could un see this disturbing image that will forever be in their heads. Natsu looks towards Lucy seeing that she is not her usual self he is about to go over to her when... *crash* Elfman throws Bixlow to the ground, gets on top of him and is about to slug him in the face when Gray, Freed and Gajeel hold him back, "Get your Grubby mitts of my sister you long tongue freak"

"Please Elfman, stop this," Laxus exclaimed as he took the man by the shirt.

Elfman delivered a sweeping kick to Laxus's right leg, "Elfman please listen to Laxus-sama's reason" Freed pleads to the man.

"Shut up! All three of you bug me more than anything I can't stand the way they talk about you to me, even a man has his limit of how much he can take of the three most important people in his life talk nonstop about how Laxus is a courageous leader, or how Bixlow is so sweet and gentle, or even Freed is so well put together, respectful like a prince. It gets on my nerves more than anything that they seem to respect you three more than me!" the man cried out almost weeping.

*slap**slap**slap* Mira, Lisanna, and Evergreen each deliver a sharp sounding slap to Elman's now even more red face "BAKA!" All shout with an extremely hurt tone in their voices.

**Hey guys its Pikachu I feel that I should explain on why I started this story I was seeing opportunities for ft to become a drama with the same basic setting. Not that I like drama shows as much as comedy but I thought get the story out of my head. Anyways I think you will like what is going to happen or at least I hope so.**

**Lates**

**Pika**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sorry but, I had decided to write out the whole story before posting for "Fairy Tail and the royal dragon council" and my other fan fiction "the unresolved issues among them." But before I was done my jerk friend was messing around on my computer and it had got a virus and a lot of my files were deleted this made me so mad at him but luckily my really computer smart friend and saved my baby but all of my word documents were lost so I tried to recreate them but… sadly the second of my stories weren't nearly as good as the original and my view on this would be to not release anything than use a horrible second rate story. So I'll be removing the stories in a few days. Im sorry but this is just how I am I will be writing a One Piece fanfiction so hopefully my friend will take the hints I've left by my computer (yes I mean threatening objects)


End file.
